Grand Chase Side Story
by Isana Yuuki
Summary: Elesis past and Lass past ! Next : Mari story !
1. Sieghart Past (A)

A Newbie Author here !

Hahaha , maaf kalau banyak salah.. saya kurang pandai (O_O)

_Grand Chase KoG_

I'm Sieghart..  
This is my past.. My memory

_Aku masih ingat..  
Kenangan itu...  
Sebuah kenangan indah dan sebuah kenangan menyakitkan..._

Sebuah kenangan indah..  
Kenangan disaat pertama kali aku masuk ke pelatihan Highlander...  
Di sana, aku bertemu dengan teman-temanku .. untuk pertama kalinya...

Melalui hari-hari pelatihan Highlander yang_menakutkan__dengan teman-temanku.. haha.._

Sebuah kenangan menyakitkan..  
Darah...ya .. Darah..

Saat aku melihat.. Kematian kedua orang tuaku sendiri...

Hanya merah yangku lihat..

Dan... Kenangan itu ...kenangan yang tak akan aku lupakan..

"Kenangan.. Disaat semua Highlander dibunuh.. "

Sekitar lima ratus tahun yang lalu, aku masih berumur lima belas tahun. Kedua orang tuaku memintaku untuk menjadi seorang , Mungkin kalian bertanya, mengapa kedua orangtuaku memintaku untuk menjadi Highlander. Kau tau? Kedua orangtuaku itu juga seorang Highlander, sebagai keturunan Highlander.. Tentu saja!

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke pelatihan Highlander, hmm.. Bisa dibilang deg-degkan sih.

"Hei.." panggil seseorang dari belakangku.

Sontak, aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, seorang pemuda berambut putih silver yang kira-kira sebaya denganku sedang tersenyum konyol kepadaku.

"Hmm? Ya?" tanyaku bingung sambil menatap pemuda aneh itu.  
"Haha, Boleh kita berkenalan? Sepertinya kamu menarik.." ucap pemuda itu.  
Aku menatap pemuda itu bingung "Menarik? Hmm .. Namaku Aeknard Sieghart, Highlander pemula..".

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, enteh mengapa aku merasa sedikit merinding ketika melihat senyum kecil itu. Senyum atau bisa dibilang seringai menakutkan.

"Ares Reffrace .. "

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ares Reffrace... Pemuda berambut silver yang aneh. Mengapa aku bilang aneh?, menurut kalian.. Bagaimana jika pemuda aneh yang bernama _Ares Reffrace', _itu ternyata memiliki dua kepribadian yang langkah?

Kepribadian yang pertama, kadang ia terlihat sangat ramah dan murah senyum. Ia juga sangat baik hati, menolong para Highlander pemula untuk menjalankan misi.

Kalian pasti akan mengira ia tipe orang yang ramah dan baik. Tapi, jika kalian melihat kepribadiannya yang kedua. Aku yakin, pemikiran kalian akan berubah.

Kepribadian yang keduanya, Jika ia serius, ia akan sangat serius. Jika sesuatu yang menurutnya berharga hancur. Bersiaplah menuju ajalmu. Ia sangat sulit diajak bercanda ketika ia serius. Kebalikannya, jika ia sedang dalam mode kepribadian pertama. Ia sering bercanda atau menjahili orang dengan cara yang sangat kelewatan.

Ares Reffrace, teman pertamaku. Ia memiliki sifat tersembunyi ketika _Rage Mode._ Yaitu..

_Psikopat..._

Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya ketika Rage Mode. Ia akan menyerang baik teman ataupun lawan. Ia akan menghancurkan semua yang berada di sekitarnya.

Ya, cukup perkenalan singkat tentang orang aneh berkepribadian dua itu. Sebenarnya aku masih mempunyai beberapa teman lagi, tapi aku malas untuk menyebutkan satu-satu semua nama mereka.

"Hoi~ Aeknard Sieghart~~" panggil sebuah suara dengan konyolnya.

_Ah, Suara ini pasti dia.._

Aku yang sedang mengasah katanaku segera menoleh kebelakang. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Cukup panggil aku S-I-E-G-H-A-R-T!" ucapku sambil mengeja namaku satu-satu.

Ares Reffrace dan seorang gadis berambut putih salju sedang berjalan kearahku.

"Ya .. ya .." gumam Ares.

"Selamat pagi, Sieghart" sapa gadis berambut putih salju itu.

"Pagi, Yuuki.." Aku tersenyum lembut kearah gadis itu yang kupanggil 'Yuuki' tepatnya Isana Yuuki, salah satu teman dekatku juga.

"Ehm! Hei Sieg~ Akhirnya aku berhasil!" teriak Ares dengan riang sambil melompat-lompat seperti monyet.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung yang kebetulan kurang menangkap apa yang Ares ucapkan.

"Ares berhasil menyempurnakan kemampuan dua pedang itu loh..." ucap Yuuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

_Kemampuan dua pedang?!_

Aku langsung menoleh kearah Ares, "Benarkah?" tanyaku dengan sedikit terkejut.

Ares mengangguk "Itu dijadikan Profesi kedua Highlander loh... Profesi itu dinamai sesuai dengan namaku~ **Ares"**.

"Wow .. Selamat Ares! Kau hebat sekali!" ucapku dengan senyum besar sambil menyodorkan tanganku kedepan.

Ares menjabat tanganku. "Hahaha, thanks!"

"Yare-yare.. Kau lupa tujuan kita Ares.." gumam Yuuki.

"Misi?" tanyaku bingung sambil memandang Ares.

"Ah ya! Aku lupa, Gini loh.. Pemimpin menyuruhku untuk memberikan gulungan ini kepadamu" ucap Ares sambil menyerahkan sebuah Gulungan.

Aku menerima gulungan itu dan membukanya. "Hmm, Pemimpin memberikan misi untuk mengambil pedang suci Highlander di benua para Dewa .. Xenia... Sendiri?".

Ares dan Yuuki hanya bisa menjawab "Itu termasuk misi tingkat S loh .. Semoga sukses~".

Aku menatap gulungan itu. Entah mengapa, perasaanku tidak enak. Seakan pemimpin memberikan misi ini dengan maksud lain.

~TBC~


	2. Sieghart Past (B)

Review Reply

Cce Regi : Ini memang aku kok =.= .. aku post kesini karna forum sepi :P .. tapi karna level ngarang aku karatan .. jadi hancur -.-

Sorry kalau hancur ToT .. terima komentar pedas dan saran~

Cerita dibawah ini.. merupakan cerita karangan belaka saya saja. Jelek? Ayo kasih saran!

Note : Pemilihan kata masih hancur

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Perasaan-perasaan aneh menghantuiku.._

_Seakan menyuruhku untuk tidak menerima misi itu.._

_Pertama, aku mengiri itu hanya perasaan biasa.._

_Tetapi, aku menyesal .. tidak mempercayai perasaan itu.._

Aku memang berhasil mengambil pedang suci Highlander yang dimaksud dalam misi yang diberikan oleh pemimpin. Tetapi.. Ketika aku mendengar berita itu.

"_Terima kasih .. Dewa Periot .. Dewi Gaia .. Sudah membantu hamba mengambil pedang suci Highlander ini .. " ucapku sambil bersujud menghormati Dua orang Dewa dan Dewi yang ada di depanku._

_Dewi Gaia sebagai Dewi alam. Tersenyum lembut kepadaku. "Berdirilah Sieghart, Haha .. itu tidak masalah .."._

"_Ya, lagi pula.. itu juga merupakan perintah dari pemimpinmu sendiri" ucap Dewa Periot dengan wibawanya._

"_Terima kasih.. Hamba m-" baru saja aku ingin memohon untuk pamit. Tiba-tiba,seorang prajurit Dewa Periot datang dengan tergesa-gesa._

"_D-Dewa! Hamba mengantarkan berita buruk!" Prajurit itu memberi hormat kepada Dewa Periot dengan panik._

"_Tenangkan dirimu,prajurit.." ucap Dewi Gaia menenangkan._

"_Ada apa? Berita buruk apa?" tanya Dewa Periot kepada prajurit tersebut._

_Aku memiliki perasaan buruk,dan benar. Perasaan itu benar. Ketika prajurit itu mengatakan berita buruk itu._

"_Jenderal Hades baru saja mendapat berita dari Kolonel Apollo! Bahwa, Markas Highlander terbakar dengan kobaran api berwarna ungu! Diketahui, Markas Highlander diserang oleh para Demon!"_

_Aku amat terkejut mendengar berita itu._

_Aku langsung berlari keluar .._

_Hanya satu hal yang aku pikirkan sekarang.._

_**Aku harus segera kembali ke Markas!**_

_**Ares .. Yuuki ..Kawan-kawan .. Shiki-sama .. **_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saat aku tiba di pintu gerbang menuju Markas, aku sudah disambut dengan pemandangan mengerikan. Mayat-mayat para Highlander berserakan di sepanjang jalan masuk. Semua mayat-mayat itu sangat mengenaskan, aku tidak dapat mengenali mereka lagi. Tiba-tba pandanganku tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Seseorang berambut silver dengan darah merah menghiasi di seluruh tubuhnya.

"A-Ares!" teriakku terkejut melihat sosok orang itu yang ternyata adalah Ares. Aku segera berlari mendekatinya.

Ares duduk dengan mata tertutup, ketika menyadari keberadaanku. Ia segera melempar pedangnya yang hampir hancur itu ke arahku.

"W-wogh!" Aku menghindari lemparan pedang itu, kemudian aku berbalik memandang ke arah Ares dengan jengkel "Kau mau membunuhku?!".

Ares hanya tersenyum kecil, cahaya kehidupan yang ada di matanya hampir menghilang. "Aku kira.. kau para Demon itu... uhuk!" gumam Ares dengan suara serak.

Aku menghampirinya dan menatapnya khawatir "Kau tidak apa-apa?".

"Sieg.. Cepat... pergi ... " ucap Ares terbata-bata menatap kearahku.

"Terima kasih,tapi aku menolak! Ceritakan apa yang terjadi!" tuntutku kepada Ares.

"Sieghart .. hmm.. Ketika kau pergi, sebuah ledakan terjadi di menara markas dengan api ungu berkobar di sana... Sebuah portal hitam muncul di langit .. dan para demon itu muncul dan menyerang kita .. Sieghart , dengarkan aku .. kau harus cepat pergi .. aku mohon Sieghart, hanya kau satu-satunya harapan Highlander..." ucap Ares semakin lemah.

Aku tertegun mendengar cerita itu. _Mengapa? Bukankah Highlander tidak pernah mengganggu ataupun membunuh seorang dari mereka? Apa salah Highlander?._

"Tunggu, dimana yang lain?! Ayah dan Ibu ..." tanyaku panik.

Ares tidak menjawab, ia hanya menutup matanya.

"Ares!" teriakku kepada Ares.

"Semua Highlander ... dibunuh ... " gumam Ares.

Mataku melebar mendengarnya "A-Apa?".

"Ugh. visiku semakin gelap.. Sieghart dengarkan aku..**'Dia' **adalah orang dibalik semua ini .. **dia ** memiliki kekuatan yang besar ... Tujuannya .. untuk menguasai dunia .. Sieghart.. M-maaf.." ucap Ares lemah dengan kedua matanya yang perlahan menutup.

"T-tunggu, apa yang kau maksud dengan dia?! Siapa dia?! Ares! Ares! Hei, bangun ini tidak lucu!" teriakku panik ketika melihat tubuh temannya tidak bergerak lagi.

Aku mencoba membangunkan Ares, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Ares!"

-oNormal POVo-

_Aku tidak tau.._

_Aku benar-benar tidak tau.. _

_Andai saja aku bisa memutar waktu.._

_Andai saja aku mempercayai perasaanku sejak awal.._

_Tapi.. mengapa pemimpin ... memberikan aku misi itu seakan ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi?_

_**Kedua mata raven itu bergetar..**_

_**Api amarah mulai berkobar dihatinya..**_

Sieghart meletakkan tubuh tak bernyawa temannya ketanah, mengambil pedang suci Highlander yang ia bawa tadi dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

_**Api hitam mulai muncul dan mengelilingi tubuh itu..**_

_**...Rage Mode..**_

"Aaaaa!" raung Sieghart yang langsung berlari menuju markas Highlander yang terbakar itu.

_**Berlari.. dan membunuh semua pasukan demon yang ia temui dengan membabi buta..**_

_**Hanya satu... yang ada di pikirannya..**_

_**Balas dendam...**_


	3. Sieghart Past (C)

Di sisi lain markas Highlander, berdiri sesosok orang dengan baju besi dan jubah di punggungnya di antara tumpukan mayat-mayat dengan pedang yang berlumuran darah.

"Hmph, Apa mereka pantas di sebut Highlander? Seperti tikus-tikus kecil saja.. " ucapnya sambil memainkan pedangnya.

"_**Waaa!"**_

"Hmm? , sepertinya masih ada tikus yang tertinggal .. ceh!" gumamnya dengan seringai lebar.

"Hmm .. Pedang itu tidak ada di sini .. Astaroth .. " ucap sebuah suara.

Orang yang dipanggil 'Astaroth' itu hanya tertawa, memainkan pedangnya dengan menusuk mayat-mayat di sekitarnya. "Pedang itu tidak penting, fufufu ... Tujuan selanjutnya adalah Kounat... Untuk mendapatkan _Soul Stone _dan.. Ohh.. Sepertinya aku akan bermain sebentar~ Dengan tikus kecil yang tertinggal..Kau siapkan pasukanmu~".

"Terserah,..." suara itu menghilang.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sieghart berlari dengan pedang di tangannya yang sudah menebas banyak para _Deman_ yang ia temui, ia .. Ia harus menemukan pelaku dibalik semua ini .

"_Oh ho~ , Kau mencariku kan? Sang pelaku~, Aku di sini~" _

Sieghart berhenti, mencari asal suara tadi. "Di mana... " geramnya.

"_Ta da~ Di belakangmu~" _

*!*

Sieghart menoleh dengan cepat dan memblokir serangan yang di lancarkan secara tiba-tiba itu, di depannya.. Seseorang dengan baju besi menyeringai lebar kepadanya.

"Hoo ... Aku tidak menyangka ada tikus kecil yang tertinggal, sepertinya kau menarik ... Perkenalkan namaku Astaroth, Orang yang kau cari itu~ " Astaroth tersenyum mengejek.

"Ceh! Sieghart .. Pertama dan terakhir untukmu mendengar namaku!" teriak Sieghart mendorong Astaroth dengan kuat, Astaroth melompat kebelakang menghindari tusukan pedang Sieghart.

"_Rage Mode_ huh?, dan .. pedang Highlander...dia akan menjadi ancaman besar untukku .. aku harus menghabisinya..." Astaroth mengeluarkan sebuah tombak dan belati hitam.

"I-Itu!" Sieghart terkejut melihat senjata yang dikeluarkan Astaroth, tangannya gemetar menahan amarah.

"Ini? Aku mengambil dari salah satu temanmu atau Mastermu? Berambut merah dan iris biru~" ucap Astaroth memegang kedua senjata itu.

"Kau ... Beraninya kau ! Itu adalah senjata Shiki-sama!" raung Sieghart menerjang maju kearah Astaroth.

"Shiki, huh? Hahaha! Ya .. Aku suka mata itu, mata penuh dengan kebencian~ Kemarilah, dan balas dendamlah ! Hahahaha!" Astaroth tertawa, kemudian berlari kearah Sieghart "Bye.. _Assassin Crusher_".

Belum sempat Sieghart melakukan serangan dengan pedangnya, Astaroth menghilang dari pandangannya dan muncul di belakangnya. Kemudian tubuh Sieghart langsung dipenuhi dengan sabitan-sabitan di seluruh tubuhnya.

_Apa ..._

Jratz!

Astaroth menusuk tubuh Sieghart dengan tombak di tangannya, Sieghart terjatuh dengan tombak yang berada di tubuhnya. Darah merah merembes keluar.

"Serangan itu ... Mengapa ..."

"Aku bisa mengeluarkan serangan tadi? Serangan legendaris yang hanya bisa di keluarkan oleh satu-satunya Highlander tingkat Master? Hmm .. aku bisa meng-_copy_ serangan orang.. Haha , Maaf.. Sieghart ~ Hahaha~ Ternyata kau lemah, jatuh hanya dengan satu serangan... Kau boleh mengambil senjata itu~ " ucap Astaroth

"Kau... Mengapa... Kau ... melakukan ini...?" ucap Sieghart dengan suara serak, ia sudah kehabisan banyak darah.

"Untuk menguasai dunia , Abadi dan menjadi yang terkuat! Hahaha!, Aku menghabisi semua Highlander yang akan menjadi ancaman untukku dan Mengambil _Soul Stone_ Kounat~ Selamat Tinggal~ Highlander yang malang~" Astaroth berjalan pergi.

_Astaroth ... Tidak akan kumaafkan kau..._

_Cih ... Hei, Dewa ... Kalau kalian bisa mendengarku.. Bisakah kamu menendang bokong orang itu untukku? Ya ... sebagai permintaan terakhir.._

"Ugh... Arghh!" Dengan tangan lemah, Sieghart mencabut tombak itu dari tubuhnya. Kemudian terjatuh terlentang memandang langit malam yang terbakar. Kedua kelopak mata itu hampir tertutup.

_Haha.. Sebentar lagi .. Aku akan menemui kalian ... Ares .. Shiki-sama.. Kawan-kawan.._

_Dewa ... Maafkan aku yang sebagai Highlander lemah ini.. yang tidak bisa menghentikan orang itu... _

_Maafkan aku atas ke mes- .. Lupakan .. jangan membuka aib ... _

_Ah, sudahlah .. aku lelah ... _

Kedua kelopak mata itu tertutup untuk selamanya, tubuh itu tidak bergerak lagi, menandakan kehidupan dari tubuh itu telah mati.


	4. Sieghart Past (Final)

Reply :

Kaien-Aeknard : =o= banyak typo ya? Gomen, saya memang agak lemah dalam kata" (sering typo) , oke .. nanti saya coba koreksi kembali ^^

Catatan kecil : Mungkin akan tidak sama dengan yang asli, *plak* namanya fanfic.. just for fun~

Warning : Typo menyebar / bad / gaje / Tidak menarik.

Seseorang muncul di dekat tubuh Sieghart yang tidak bergerak lagi, orang itu menunduk dan memeriksa kondisi tubuh Sieghart.

"Highlander terakhir.. Belum saatnya kau pergi..Kau akan menghadapi takdirmu.." ucap orang itu sambil menyentuh kepala Sieghart.

Sebuah cahaya biru cerah, mulai menyelimuti tubuh Sieghart.

_Dimana aku...?_

_Semuanya berwarna putih..._

_Ah.. Aku ingat.. Aku sudah mati..._

"Sieghart...Sieghart!"

_Suara itu..._

_Siapa?_

"Ini aku, Ares!"

_Ares?!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya putih yang menyilaukan muncul, Sieghart terpaksa menutup matanya kembali. Sesaat kemudian, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap pemandangan sekelilingnya. Ares, teman baiknya, sedang duduk bersila di sampingnya sambil menatap Sieghart dengan khawatir.

_Taman bunga?_

"Sieghart!~" panggil Ares memeluk Sieghart tiba-tiba.

"O-oi! Ares? Kenapa kau memelukku?" Sieghart agak terkejut ketika temannya itu memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Muu~ Kenapa? Masa tidak boleh sih, teman baikmu ini memelukmu? Aku ini khawatir tau! Kau ini keras kepala!" Ares melepas pelukannya dan mulai memaki Sieghart.

Sieghart mendesah pelan dan kemudian memperhatikan taman bunga di sekelilingnya itu. "Ares.. Di mana ini? Bukannya... Kita sudah mati?" tanya Sieghart menatap hamparan taman bunga yang indah di sekelilingnya.

"Ya , kita sudah mati" jawab Ares singkat.

"Lalu... Apa kita berada di surga?" tanya Sieghart lagi.

"Bisa dibilang iya, bisa dibilang tidak.. Kita berada di tengah-tengahnya..." ucap Ares mulai kesal.

"Diantara hidup dan mati?" tanya Sieghart.

"Kau ini banyak nanya!" Ares langsung menjitak kepala Sieghart karena kesal.

Sieghart mengusap kepalanya "Maaf.. ".

"Hah... Sieghart.. Waktuku tinggal sedikit.. dengarkan baik-baik.." Ares menatap Sieghart dengan serius.

"Waktu? Apa maksudmu?" Sieghart balas menatap Ares dengan serius.

"Takdirmu sudah ditentukan Sieghart, Kegelapan masih menyelimuti dunia.. Kau harus membebaskan dunia dari kegelapan.. Kau adalah satu-satunya harapan Highlander.. Sieghart... _The last Highlander..._" ucap Ares.

"A-ap-" Sieghart hendak bertanya lagi tetapi langsung terpotong oleh Ares.

"Kau akan mengerti Sieghart.. tujuan dari orang yang menyerang para Highlander adalah _Soul Stone_.. ia akan menyerang kerajaan kounat Sieghart.. Jangan sampai biarkan tujuannya berhasil..Belum saatnya kau pergi .. Sieghart... Aku akan menunggumu di sana" Tubuh Ares mulai menghilang beserta taman bunga di sekitar.

"A-Ares?!" Sieghart ingin menggapai temannya itu, tetapi semuanya menjadi hitam.

Cahaya biru cerah itu perlahan menghilang, orang itu berdiri dan memandang tubuh Sieghart.

"Ugh..." perlahan Sieghart membuka matanya dan memandang kearah orang asing yang berdiri di sampingnya itu "Siapa kau?" tanya Sieghart.

"Aku adalah seorang Dewa.. namaku adalah Norse, Dengarkan baik-baik Highlander terakhir... Kau akan menghadapi takdirmu.. Raja dewa memberikanmu sebuah berkah .. untuk menghadapi takdirmu.." ucap orang itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai dewa Norse.

"Takdir? Memberikan aku berkah apa, dewa Norse?" Sieghart perlahan bangun dari tempatnya.

"Kau dihidupkan kembali sebagai manusia **Abadi**" jawab Dewa Norse yang langsung menangkap Sieghart yang hampir jatuh mendengar jawaban sang Dewa Norse.

Mata Sieghart terbelalak terkejut "Abadi?!".

Plak!

Dewa Norse menjitak kepala Sieghart "Kau manusia cerewet!" Dewa Norse tersenyum kesal "Ikut aku, Highlander.. kau harus bersiap menghadapi takdirmu" Dewa Norse berjalan pergi.

"T-tunggu .. Dewa..Anda menyuruhku untuk mengikuti anda ke mana? A-aku harus... menghentikan orang itu untuk mendapatkan _Soul Stone_" ucap Sieghart mengikuti sang Dewa.

Dewa Norse berhenti berjalan,"Aku akan melatihmu.. Kau harus menjadi kuat untuk menghadapi takdirmu.. Aku akan membawamu latihan ke sebuah dunia yang terkenal dengan sebutan Neraka kedua" jelas Dewa Norse sambil membuka portal dimensi.

"L-latihan di Neraka ke dua?! Berapa lama kita akan latihan dan kapan aku akan menghadapi takdirku?! Apakah itu sudah dekat?" tanya Sieghart panik.

Dewa Norse tersenyum **jahat**, berbalik dan memegang pundak Sieghart. "Kau akan menghadapi Takdirmu **enam ratus tahun **lagi, kau harus berlatih di Neraka ke dua yang sebenarnya buatanku sendiri sekitar **tiga ratus tahun**, tenang.. wajah gantengmu itu tidak akan keriputan (?)" ucap Dewa Norse yang langsung menyeret Sieghart masuk ke dalam portal.

"A-Apa?! Tidak!" teriak Sieghart dengan histeris.

Portal itu perlahan menutup dan menghilang.


	5. Elesis Past

**Warning : Typo Menyebar/ Bad/ Gaje**

**Note : Akan sedikit tidak nyambung karena diketik pada tengah malam -"**

* * *

_Aku mempunyai sebuah kenangan.._

_Kenangan ketika Ayah mengajariku pedang untuk pertama kalinya di umurku yang ke delapan.._

_Ketika aku belajar membuat kue bersama dengan Ibu..._

_Itu sangat menyenangkan.._

_Andai saja aku bisa kembali ke Masa lalu ..._

Sebuah Pagi, di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kerajaan Kanavan. Seorang pria berabut merah sedang duduk di teras rumahnya, menikmati udara di pagi hari.

"Ayah! Ayah!" Seorang gadis berambut merah berlari keluar dari rumah dan memanggil ayahnya yang sedang duduk di teras rumah.

Pria yang sedang duduk itu melirik kearah gadis berambut merah yang sudah berada di sampingnya itu, "Ada apa .. Elesis?".

"Ayah, Ajarkan aku pedang!" seru gadis berambut merah yang bernama Elesis itu.

Ayah Elesis berdiri dan menatap putri tunggalnya itu, "Baik... Aku akan mengajarimu ilmu dasar...".

Elesis mengembungkan pipinya,tanda ia kesal. "Ayahkan seorang Master pedang! Jenderal dari tim pelacak Red Knight Kanavan! Mengapa tidak mengajariku teknik berpedang ayah sekarang?".

"Elesis.. Sesuatu itu dimulai dari dasar.. Tidak bisa secara instan.. Contohnya, Apakah kamu lahir sebagai orang dewasa? Tentunya sebagai bayi yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh dewasa, itu sama dengan belajar pedang" jelas Ayah Elesis.

"Ah! Aku tidak mau tau! Ayah ajari aku teknik pedang legendaris Ayah!" rengek Elesis kepada Ayahnya.

Ayah Elesis hanya bisa mendesah, "Hahh... Baiklah... Lawan Ayah, jika kau menang.. Ayah akan mengajarimu teknik itu, tapi.. Jika kau kalah, kau harus mengayunkan pedang kayu ini sebanyak sepuluh ribu kali" Ayah Elesis mengambil dua pedang kayu dan memberikan satu kepada Elesis.

_Melawan Ayah?... Itu mustahil... Tapi, Apa boleh buat, Aku harus menang!_

Elesis dan Ayahnya berjalan ke arah halaman rumah mereka yang cukup luas dan bersiap. Ayah Elesis langsung mengambil posisi serang sedangkan Elesis kebingungan, ia meniru posisi serang Ayahnya.

"_Hmm.. Meniru posisi penyerangku,huh?"_ batin Ayah Elesis. "Siap!... Mulai!" Ayah Elesis menerjang maju ke arah Elesis dengan cepat dan mengayunkan pedang kayunya.

_Trak! Plak!_

Pedang kayu Elesis terlempar,"Awww!" Elesis terjatuh ke tanah sambil memegang kepalanya akibat serangan pedang kayu Ayahnya kearah kepalanya.

Ayah Elesis menarik putrinya ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap benjolan kepala putrinya, "Maaf.. Ayah terlalu keras ya?.. Sudah ayah bilangkan ... itu baru teknik dasar kau sudah jatuh..." gumam Ayah Elesis.

Elesis tersenyum kecil, "Maafkan Elesis ... Ayah...".

"Baiklah.. Kau di maafkan..Kita akan berlatih lagi..." ucap Ayah Elesis sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Oh tuhan, Hilangkan kebiasaan mengajar dengan melawan muridmu sendiri.. Kau ingat, Kau hampir membunuh seorang pasukanmu yang sedang kau ajari itu hanya dengan sebuah pedang kayu dan sekarang putri kita! Elscud!" Seorang wanita berjalan kearah putri kecilnya Elesis dan Ayah Elesis yang bernama Elscud.

"Hai, ibu!" sapa Elesis dengan riang.

"Hai, Elesis-chan~" Wanita itu yang dipanggil ibu memeluk Elesis dan tersenyum.

"Hoam.." Elscud menguap lebar, "Aku ingin mandi dulu.. Maaf soal kepalanya~ Bye~" Elscud berjalan pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa .. Nee.. Elesis-chan~ .. Apakah kamu ingin membantu ibu membuat kue?" tanya Ibu Elesis sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Yap!" jawab Elesis dengan semangat.

* * *

Plok!

Elesis tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah telur, "M-Maafkan aku.." Elesis panik dan buru-buru membersihkan telur yang terjatuh itu, tetapi tangan mungilnya dihentikan oleh ibunya. Elesis memandang ibunya dengan bingung.

"Tidak perlu, Setiap belajar.. Pasti ada kesalahan dan kotor-kotoran (?)" ujar Ibu Elesis, "Ayo, kita lanjut! Ambilkan Ibu kotak tepung itu.. Elesis-chan".

"Oke!" Elesis dengan riang berlari mengambil kotak tepung yang berada di lemari kecil, lemari penyimpan bahan-bahan adonan dan lain-lain.

_Kebahagian itu tidak akan abadi.._

_Seiring berjalannya waktu.._

_Ibuku meninggal dunia karena sakit.._

_Dan ayahku ... menghilang..._

_Tanpa jejak.. beserta tim pelacaknya..._

_Terjati peperangan antara Kerajaan Kanavan dan Serdin.._

_Dua kerajaan yang dulunya memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang kuat.._

_Aku pernah bermimpi..._

_Sebuah mimpi buruk yang sangat nyata bagiku.._

=Elesis POV= Nightmare=

Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan terkejut. Aku ingat, aku sedang tidur di kamarku, tapi.. Sekarang, aku berada di tempat aneh. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan gelap gulita, hanya sinar rembulan yang menerangi dari jendela besar di sana.

_Tempat apa ini.._

_Ini... Dimana aku?_

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah objek di sudut ruangan, objek yang cukup besar.

_Apa itu...?_

Aku tidak tau, Kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mendekati objek itu. Objek itu tidak terlalu jelas, karena keadaan ruangan yang gelap dan hanya ada sinar rembulan yang menjadi penerang ruangan ini. Perlahan aku semakin mendekat ke objek tersebut.

Aku bisa melihat, itu adalah sebuah kurungan dengan seseorang pria yang dirantai terduduk dengan kepala menunduk kebawah di kurungan tersebut. Pria yang memiliki rambut merah dengan luka-luka menghiasi tubuhnya. Aku bisa melihat, darah-darah kering berada di tubuh pria itu.

_Tunggu.. Rambut merah?!_

Tiba-tiba kedua kakiku berlari kearah kurungan aku hampir sampai di kurungan tersebut. Pria itu mengangkat kepala nya, melihat kearahku. Tubuhku seperti membeku, melihat wajah pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum lemah kearahku dan memanggil namaku, "Elesis...".

_Itu.. Ayah!_

Aku ingin berteriak, tetapi suaraku seakan tertahan di tenggorokanku.

Aku ingin berlari kearah kurungan itu. Tetapi, sebuah akar liar muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengikat kakiku, aku terjatuh. Akar itu menarik diriku dengan kasar ke dalam tanah. Aku meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan akar itu dari diriku, tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku melihat kearah kurungan itu, berusaha menggapai ayah. Aku dapat melihat, ayah menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

_Ayah…._

Akar itu berhasil menarik diriku. Aku tertelan dalam kegelapan.

_Kegelapan..._

_Apa ini mimpi..? Mimpi buruk..._

_Seseorang... tolong bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini.._

_Ah.. Aku ingat.. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi..._

Kegelapan itu menghilang dan sekarang di gantikan dengan sebuah taman bunga dan pepohonan yang rindang. Hewan-hewan hidup berlari ke sana ke mari dengan riang, langit biru yang indah.

_Ini... Indah..._

Baru saja, aku menikmati pemandangan indah ini..

Pemandangan ini perlahan berubah, taman bunga berubah menjadi taman yang dipenuhi dengan darah, hewan-hewan tergeletak tak bernyawa, pepohonan terbakar, langit biru menjadi merah darah.

_A-Apa yang..._

Aku berjalan ke arah lain, dan menemukan ...

_Kerajaan Kanavan!_

Tampak dari kejauhan, Kerajaan Kanavan terbakar dengan kobaran api yang besar. Pepohonan yang hijau hangus terbakar, aku bisa melihat dari jauh. Arah di mana Kerajaan Serdin berada, Awan terbakar dengan menakutkan.

_M-Mengapa..._

_Mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi...?_

Aku berlari ke arah Kerajaan Kanavan, tidak peduli kobaran api yang menari di sana. Ketika aku sampai di depan gerbang keluar Kerajaan, aku sudah di sambut oleh tubuh-tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah.

Rasa mual langsung datang menyerangku,"Hmph!" Aku menutup mulutku.

Aku menguatkan diri untuk berjalan ke dalam. Tetapi, sebuah pedang yang diselimuti aura hitam datang entah dari mana dengan cepat menusuk tubuhku.

"Ugh!" Aku meringis kesakitan, menahan sakit di tubuhku.

_Pedang apa ini?_

_Dan datang dari mana?_

Krak!

Tanah di sekitarku retak, api hitam muncul dan langsung membakar tubuhku.

"Aaaaaa!" teriakku.

_Aku.. tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangan dan mimpi ini..._

_Aku bergabung dengan sebuah kelompok ..Grand Chase _

_Kami.._

_Tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.._

_Tidak akan membiarkan dunia ini hancur oleh kegelapan..._

_Aku akan menemukan kebenaran.. tentangmu Ayah.._

_Apakah kamu masih hidup atau mati..._

* * *

**Catatan : Bagian mimpi Elesis , aku mengambilnya dari Fanfic yang pernah aku postkan di forum megaxus , dan mungkin sedikit gila untuk membacanya .. karena sedikit berantakkan..**


	6. Lass Past

**Warning : Typo menyebar , gaje**

**Note : Masa lalu Lass ada hubungan dengan Nightmare Circus dan Kaze'Aaze**

* * *

Aku tidak tau, siapa orang tua kandungku. Yang aku tau, sejak aku masih bayi. Aku dibuang dan dipungut oleh sebuah keluarga kaya. Mereka memberikanku nama Lass. Kalian pasti berpikir, aku hidup bahagia di Keluarga Kaya. Tapi, itu semua tidak benar. Awalnya mereka baik sekali denganku, Ketika aku berumur lima tahun, Mereka mulai memperbudakku, menyiksaku seperti binatang. Mereka mengatakan kepadaku.

_Kami mengambilmu dan membesarkanmu_

_Sampai cukup mampu berjalan .._

_Untuk menjadi budak kami.._

Aku tidak tahan dengan siksaan mereka. Pada umurku yang ketujuh, aku melarikan diri dari Keluarga itu. Aku berlari tanpa tujuan, berlari dan berlari. Sampai aku terjatuh karena kelaparan.

_Apakah aku akan mati kelaparan?_

_Bagus.._

_Aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi.._

Seseorang bertubuh besar gendut mendekatiku, tersenyum dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi besarnya. Berjongkong di depanku dan bertanya "Apakah kamu kelaparan?".

Aku tidak tau siapa dia, tapi saat ini. Aku sangat lapar, aku langsung menyetujuinya "Ya..".

Orang itu menarik tubuh mungilku dan memelukku, "Siapa namamu?' tanya orang itu.

Aku tenggelam di peluk kan orang asing itu "Namaku Lass..".

"Aku bisa merasakannya..." gumam orang itu mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut "Kebencian.. Kesepian... Rasa sedih yang mendalam..." orang itu memelukku dengan erat dan tertawa lembut "Namaku Zidler, seorang Master Sirkus.. Mulai sekarang, Namamu adalah Lass Isolet... Hihihi.. kurasa kau akan cocok.. Ikutlah denganku, Aku akan memberikanmu Makanan.." ucap orang itu yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Zidler.

_Aku merasa sebuah sensasi aneh.._

_Apa ini?_

_Aku... Merasakan.._

_Kebencian.. dan rasa sakit..._

Zidler membawaku ke sebuah Sirkus yang ramai oleh orang-orang. Dia membawaku ke ruang bawah tanah dan mengurungku di sebuah penjara bawah tanah. Di sana hanya ada sebuah lilin yang menjadi penerang.

_Gelap..._

_Sendirian..._

Aku tidak peduli, Aku duduk di lantai dingin penjara itu sambil menangis dalam diam.

_Tidak ada yang peduli denganku..._

_Aku selalu sendirian.._

_Merasakan penderitaan.._

_Aku... benci..._

Tap Tap Tap!

Aku menghapus air mataku dan melihat keluar penjara. Disana, Seorang perempuan berdiri di depan pintu penjara.

"Heh.. Kau menangis? Kau Cengeng! Ini, pakai baju ini! Lass Isolet.. Kau harus cepat, Penonton telah menunggu.. Ini adalah pertunjukkan pertamamu.. Jangan membuat kesalahan" ucap perempuan itu sambil membuka pintu penjara dan memberikanku pakaian. Kemudian ia mengunci kembali pintu penjara. "Zidler akan menjemputmu nanti" perempuan itu berjalan pergi.

Aku mengambil pakaian itu dan segera mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah api biru muncul di belakangku dan dengan cepat menahan tubuhku untuk bergerak.

"A-Apa... " Tubuhku ketakutan melihat api biru itu. Seseorang muncul dari api biru itu, orang itu.. "Z-Zidler..?".

"Hihihi! Selamat Datang di Mimpi burukmu , Lass Isolet! Hahahah!" Zidler tertawa, tubuhnya berubah menjadi tengkorak dengan api biru.

"Kau akan cocok dengan api biru ini, Hahahaha!" Zidler langsung membakar leherku dengan api biru itu.

"Aaaaa!" aku menjerit kesakitan, darah menetes keluar. Sebuah luka aneh terbentuk di leher dan di sekitar daguku.

Bruk!

Aku terjatuh dengan tatapan kosong, Zidler tertawa. "Benar, Kau cocok dengan _Blue Flame!"_.

_Mengapa aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku ?_

"Sekarang.. Lass Isolet, Bangun! Kita akan memulai pertunjukkan" ucap Zidler kembali ke tubuh normalnya.

Aku berdiri dan mengikuti Zidler dari belakang, Aku tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi?.

Zidler membawaku ke arah ruang ganti. Di sana, sudah ada beberapa orang dengan kostum badut dan sebagainya. Termasuk perempuan tadi.

"Jadi.. Kau memberikan Api itu untuknya .. Master?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Ya, aku tidak menyangka.. ia dapat menerimanya. Perkenalkan diri kalian sekarang.. Anak ini bernama Lass Isolet yang memiliki Api biru itu" ucap Zidler dengan senyum nya yang seperti biasa.

Perempuan itu yang pertama memperkenalkan diri "Namaku Ortina, Aku sangat suka bermain dengan singa dengan cambuk ku~ , aku tidak sabar untuk bermain denganmu Lass Isolet" Ortina menyeringai jahat dengan cambuk di tangannya.

Kemudian, seorang dua orang badut memperkenalkan diri "Hai~ Lass Isolet! Aku tidak mempunyai nama, tapi mereka sering memanggilku Hammer man! Dan badut kecil ini , Juggler! Aku harap kau tidak kabur dari mimpi buruk .. Lass Isolet" Hammer man tersenyum mengejek dan Juggler menari-nari dan bermain dengan beberapa bola kecil berwarna merah.

"Baiklah, Mari kita mulai!" seru Zidler.

"Maaf telah menunggu lama semua! , Mari kita mulai~" seru Zidler di atas panggung dengan senyum lebarnya.

Para penonton bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, menunggu pertunjukan sirkus dimulai.

"Kami memiliki anggota baru yang akan tampil diMalam ini! Mari kita sambut, Lass Isolet dan Ortina!" seru Zidler dan menghilang.

Graoo!

Suara raungan singa terdengar. Kemudian, singa-singa muncul dan Ortina berada di atas salah satu singa sambil memainkan cambuknya dengan liar.

Juggler yang berada di belakangku, mendorongku ke arah panggung.

"Ini adalah Lass Isolet, Anggota spesial kami! Saksikanlah!" seru Zidler dengan bantuan pengeras suara.

Hammer man maju ke arah panggung dengan sebuah obor api mendekati Ortina, Ortina langsung membakar cambuknya dengan api obor Hammer man itu.

Ortina mencambuk tubuhku dengan cambuk api!

_Sakit..._

Aku merasakan rasa sakitnya, tapi tubuhku tidak terluka oleh cambukkan Ortina itu.

"Hahahaha!" Ortina tertawa sambil mencambukku terus.

Singa-singa Ortina langsung menggigit tubuhku dan mengoyak tubuhku dengan taring mereka.

_Aaa! Ini ... Sakit!_

Tidak ada darah mengalir keluar, bekas koyakan dan gigitan singa-singa Ortina berangsur menghilang, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Woww!" Para penonton bertepuk tangan kagum.

Kemudian, Ortina dan singa-singanya pergi. Badut-badut lain menyiapkan beberapa lingkaran api dan api berkobar di bawahnya.

_Ini gila..._

"Aaaaaa!" Aku berteriak dan tubuhku diselimuti aura hitam.

Aku melompat lingkaran api itu dengan cepat, tapi tiba-tiba aku terjatuh ke kobaran api di bawah.

"Aa!" Penonton menjerit terkejut, tetapi kemudian berubah menjadi kagum lagi melihat tubuhku yang tidak terbakar oleh kobaran api itu.

_Aaa! Ini menyakitkan!_

Walaupun tubuhku tidak terluka. Tapi,Rasa sakit ini menyiksaku. Setiap hari, Aku merasakan rasa sakit ini. Suatu Malam, Ketika aku sedang istirahat di penjara bawah tanah lagi. Aku dibangunkan oleh sebuah suara.

"Anak itu menarik, Hmm.. Apakah kamu memberikan _Blue Flame_?" tanya sebuah suara wanita.

"Hihi~Ya memang, Nona Kaze'Aaze.. Anak itu menarik.. Apakah nona ingin memiliki anak itu?" tanya sebuah suara yang aku kenal sebagai Zidler.

Wanita yang bernama Kaze'Aaze itu tertawa lembut. "Aku ingin anak itu menjadi _vessel_ku..".

"Bagaimana kalau Nona memberikanku api hitam _itu_? Aku akan memberikan nona, Anak ini.." tawar Zidler kepada Kaze'Aaze.

"Baiklah, Aku tidak ingin melewati anak yang menarik ini.. Sekarang.. Aku ingin melihatnya" ucap Kaze'Aaze.

"Baik, dia di sini" Zidler memimpin Kaze'Aaze ke arah penjara tempatku berada.

Zidler membuka pintu penjara. Aku segera bangun dan duduk. Kaze'Aaze, perempuan berambut ungu dan berpakaian hitam mendekatiku. Mata merahnya menatapku dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

"Benar.. ia menarik" Kaze'Aaze duduk di depanku. "Namaku Kaze'Aaze, Siapa namamu?".

"Lass Isolet..." jawabku.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku ... Lass Isolet.." ucap Kaze'Aaze sambil tersenyum.

Aura kegelapan yang pekat menyelimutiku dan semua menjadi gelap.

_Aku dikendalikan oleh Kaze'Aaze dan menjadi vesselnya.._

_Aku mengira... Hidupku akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan.._

_Tapi, Ketika Sekelompok orang yang bernama Grand Chase datang..._

_Dan mengalahkan Kaze'Aaze.._

_Aku terbebas dari Kegelapan dan bergabung kekelompok itu..._

_Untuk menyelamatkan dunia..._

* * *

**Catatan : Ah.. aku tidak tau akan menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk membuat ini.. =o= .. Maaf jika ada kesalahan banyak, aku bertanya" .. mengapa ini terlihat berantakkan ==" padahal sudah aku rapikan ... jika ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban.. Tolong aku..**

**Mungkin bagian masa lalu Lupus akan berhubungan dengan _Berkas Lair_..**

**Untuk Zero dan Mari, aku mendapatkan ide , tapi aku masih tidak bisa mengetiknya sekarang.. =="**


End file.
